User blog:ReyesRebels/DF championship: STARS vs. Call of duty zombies squad
STARS: close: Survival Knife Mid: Armsel Striker Long:Gatling gun Special: Mine thrower explosive: MGl Zombies squad Close: Sickle Mid: Thundergun Long: Wunderwaffe dg-2 Special: AUG-50M3 Explosive: Matryoshka dolls Personal edges: Close: even. Both can stab and slash and are very lethal, mid: Thundergun. The Thundergun is a wonder weapon and is instant death. Long: This was a close one but I give it to the wunderwaffe. It too is automatic and to make up for it's low ammo it is instant death and spreads like a wildfire. Special: Aug-50M3. It's a wonder weapon, it's automatic, very powerful and, has a mastersky underneath. Explosive: MGL. You can aim the freaking thing. Sure Matryoshka dolls spread but, MGL is aimable. Clear edge to the MGL. Good votes will be accepted only! Battle (i had the dialouge pronounced like they pronounce it in-game, not how I see it.) ……. The HOTD. Richtofen, wielding his thundergun was sitting on the remains of the HOTD gang. Richtofen held a facepalm pose. “Vhen your done humping ze body DEMPSHEYyyyyyyy ve can leave!” said Richtofen “herro!” said Takeo. “w-where’d you come from?” Dempsey asked, done with his business. Takeo shrugged. “the Russian is stir arlive” Takeo replied to dempsey’s comment. “vhere is my wodka?” Nikolai said, Staggering in with a freshly pap’d AUG and Matryoshka dolls. OUTSIDE. Redfeild and three of his men walked through the streets. “Wesker must’ve been here, there are infected everywhere.” Redfeild said in a monotone voice. His Lieutenant looked at him and said with a smirk: “finally, we get to kill some umbrella corporation pricks instead of some infected.” Inside: Takeo’s ears pricked up, he heard the men outside and picked up a sickle. As REdfeild and his Lieutenant entered, takeo sliced the head off of The Lieutenant. 123-STARS NZS-1234 Takeo, slashed Redfield, heavily wounding his leg, but he shot Takeo with his striker. ZS-123 STARS-123 Richtofen and Nikolai walked downstairs, Redfeild fired the mine thrower, It exploded, not even touching Richtofen, but mortally wounding Nikolai. Nikolai would kill before this day was over, Richtofen ran, seeing what Nikolai was doing, Nikolai ran at the S.T.A.R.S soldiers and threw a Matryoshka doll. Redfeild Pulled one of his men to the ground as It exploded, killing one of the men. S.T.A.R.S-12 Zombies team-12 Dempsey ran downstairs, shouting: “go Fuck yourselves you fucking ass maggots! I’ll freakin’ kill you all. He fired the Aug at S.T.A.R.S, but it bounced off their Kevlar. Redfeild Fired one shot, hitting Dempsey in the side, Dempsey grasped the wound and fired back, as Redfeild got behind cover. He fired 4 shots at Dempsey, One of the S.T.A.R.S soldiers fired an MGl and it exploded near Dempsey, wounding him and sending him flying into the direction of redfeild. Redfeild Kicked Dempsey then shot him with his Striker. Zombies Team-1 S.T.A.R.S-12 Richtofen finally found his Wunderwaffe-DG2. He fired two shots from it at redfeild and his soldier, both Missed, Redfeild fired two shots from his Striker. Missing more. The S.T.A.R.S soldier fired one shot from the MGL and it missed, shattering a column, It fell on Richtofen, Hurting him Badly, as redfeild ran up the Stairs, Richtofen fired back and It hit one of the S.T.A.R.S troops killing him as the Lightning spread, Redfeild dashed for cover, giving Richtofen enough time to get out of the rubble.The Lightning hit the wall, 3 inches above Redfeild, vaporizing part of his hair. Redfeild saw the gibs of his friend and started feeling sober, he stood, mourning his friend for three seconds, picked up a gatling gun and started firing at richtofen, all shots missed. He fired a 3 round burst and it missed, again. Richtofen had enough time to bring his friends back to life using the MDT and 115. (IDK how) As he finished, he turned around and zapped redfeild, who screamed NO! before being vaporized, Richtofen took all the dead zombie bodies, the HOTD gang bodies and the S.T.A.R.S gibs and bodies then built a throne. Afterwords. Richtofen sat on his throne, chewing something and staring out, with takeo chasing Nikolai who took his sword, and Dempsey who was fiddling with the radio. Radio: LOVE! (static) I’d love to see you….(Static) BABY!(static) Fridayyy!(static) (115 starts playing) “ooohhh yeah!” Dempsey said. “let’s do this!” and they all danced. “WHERE’S MY SWORD!” shouted the Japanese soldier. Category:Blog posts